Diabetic Peripheral Neuropathy (DPN) is a major complication of diabetes and affects 30-50% of diabetic patients. It is characterized by progressive distal to proximal degeneration of peripheral nerve axons, pain and loss of sensation. The underlying mechanisms of DPN are poorly understood and despite the prevalence and considerable symptom severity, therapeutic intervention options are limited.
Histone deacetylase (HDAC) enzymes represent attractive therapeutic targets in the treatment of diabetic peripheral neuropathy.